WHAT!
by Kaisari
Summary: Whats a poor ninjafox to do! First Naruto wins a prize, then his house burns down, and now he has to live with Kakashi! Oh the horror! But will Naruto win the heart of Sakura in the end? Or will Sasuke win the heart of Naruto first? WHO KNOWS!
1. The Beginning of the Ending

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** HELLO THERE!!! I am currently in a Naruto phase so if this story is long and boring ( shakes fist, cause it shouldn't be) just skip through the chapters until your at the end so we can all ooohhh and awwww at Naruto and - not mentioning- getting together. Who could it be though? Hah hah! Im not telling you all! Cause I want to be evil! Oh what the heck, it's... oh look at the time! ( glances at wrist with no watch) Seems I better start writing the story! Ta ta for now!  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I claim I don't own Naruto.  
  
**NONI?!  
**  
In a large pearly white chapel two people where announcing their love troths to each other.

Naruto raced towards the church with all his might to stop his most horrible fears that seemed to

be true. Quickly, out of breath, he stumbled into the parking lot. A vale parker looked Naruto

up and down as he fell face flat on the ground. "Uh, sir... the street corners that get the most

cars are that way." The man said as Naruto jumped to his feet and dusted his once beautiful

white tuxedo off. At the moment his tux had dirt stains all over it and sweat beneath the arms

that could be seen. Strands off grass clung to his golden strands of hair and scratches covered

his face. "I'm no hobo!" Naruto yelled then returned to his mad dash. In the large chapel, where

two lovers stood, vows where being made. A preacher looked the couple up and down. "Do

you Uchiha Sasuke take the beloved Haruna Sakura?" A pause pressed on by the silence and

then two words came from the young boy's mouth. "I do." "And do you..." Naruto grabbed the

handles of the church entrance and pulled with all his might. Although it didn't open the first time

he tried but it did the next. "I object!" Naruto yelled into the silenced room, wince all eyes then

drew their attention to his appearance. Sakura furled around to see Naruto surrounded by a

golden light while he brushed a few pieces of liquid sun, his hair, out of his face. His long baby

blue necktie had been untied dangling in the wind while his tuxedo was shimmering a spotless

white. Muscles bulged from underneath his sleeves and his eyes carried the word of holiness in

them. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "We already kissed dobe." Sasuke bluntly said and all of a

sudden Naruto seemed to deflate. "Wha-what?" Naruto asked not believing what Sasuke had

just stated. "Dear lord! Their only thirteen!" Naruto pointed out. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"You loose." He said. "AHHHHHH!" Naruto popped out of the sticky sheets, which clung to

him while his covers had already been thrown off in the middle of night some time ago. ' What a

nightmare!' Naruto thought with a shudder to end the thought. ' Good thing Sasuke and Sakura

aren't really getting married.' Naruto cringed at the remembrance of his dream. ' ...and after I

came in with such a flashy comeback to. I still didn't get Sakura chan.' He's referring to how he

was described when entering the church. ' Well, time to move out of the way what's blocking

my happiness.' Naruto jumped out of bed already clothed and ran into his kitchen. He got on a

small stool and opened a cabinet. "And that would be the cream corn and the green beans!" He

scooted the two canned vegetables aside and took out an instant ramen pack. "to get to my

love; ramen noodles!" Naruto ran to the stove and turned on the burner. "Today is a special

day. The day I beat Sasuke!" Naruto called out into his house with a war cry of some sort.

Naruto grabbed a pot and chunked the dried noodles into the pot then turning the stove to high.

"Am I forgetting anything?" Naruto thought for a moment then gave up. "It'll come back to me

later" Naruto said shrugging it off. Naruto walked into his room and looked at the floor. It was

covered with doodles, instant food containers, weapons of mass destruction, voodoo doll's of

Sasuke, love letters to Sakura, (which where crumpled up on the ground and failed to have been

sent) and finally some shonen manga. Naruto scavenged the area until he decided that it be wise

to plunge into the depths so that he could uncover his gold. Naruto waded into the shallow end

then plugged his nose and went under. Naruto came up seconds later gasping for air then

plucked a paper clip out of his hair. He then walked out of the sea of junk with a piece of paper.

The paper was laminated and seemed to have importance to it. Naruto couldn't bottle up all his

excitement and began bursting with fits of laughter from happiness. Just to be sure he wasn't

dreaming he re-read the paper again. The letter stated:

Dear Uzumaki Naruto,

We inform you of being one of the four winners to have won the valentines giveaway prize. Please claim your prize as soon as possible. Remember to give your prize to a certain someone! We hope to hear of you in other monthly contests!  
  
Sincerely _Anaboshi of the wind staff  
_

Naruto had never won anything in his life, well, except for the occasional beatings from Kakashi.

But, all was well for the little hyper active teen. All of a sudden Naruto was pulled out of bliss as

he sniffed the air. " Something smells burnt." Naruto told himself aloud. "The ramen!" Naruto

screamed madly and ran to the kitchen. "So that's what I forgot, I forgot to add the water; silly

me." Naruto stated then found his kitchen in blaze. The whole kitchen was engulfed in flames.

Naruto ran back to his bedroom and pried open his window with his bare hands. He was about

to jump out and save himself since they always say you should think of yourself before your

items, but then he remembered the paper and ran back in. Later, a group of people had formed

around the ninja's house and where all gaping at the sight of spewing flames. Sasuke, Sakura,

and Kakashi had got wind of the situation and where also there. "Oh my god! Is Naruto still in

there?!" Sakura screamed to Kakashi who had arrived with her so he sure as hell couldn't know

such questions. "I'm sure he's fine." Kakashi quickly lied. Sasuke looked panicked as well but

didn't show it well enough for anyone to notice since all he did was quickly nibble of a finger nail

then quickly gabbed his hands back into his pockets as if nothing had just happened. Sasuke

and Sakura where about to climb up to the only available window to end the madness of

anticipation when a black haired boy poked his head out the window waving a crispy piece of

parchment in the air like a mad man. The boy then lost his balance and fell out the window but

was caught by Sasuke in time while Sakura clinched her eyes shut. Sasuke peered down at the

boy with charcoal hair and soon realized that it was Naruto. When Sasuke reached the grown

he dropped Naruto on the concrete. "Ouch!" Naruto cried out in pain. "You could be more

gentle you know!" Naruto fussed. "Hn." Sasuke grunted then stepped aside as a mad Sakura

ran straight to Naruto. "Dear god Naruto, what did you do?!" She screamed with bloodshot

eyes, which scared the hell out of Naruto. "I only tried to cook some noodles." Naruto

squeaked. Kakashi sighed at the poor sight of Naruto's house and cleared his throat to insert a

comment. "Well, since your house is ablaze at the moment I guess there's no choice but for you

to stay a few nights one of out house's then." Kakashi directed the offering towards Sakura

lightly, by poking her in the shoulder and coughing out her name several times. "NO!" She

screamed at him and he immediately stopped. Sasuke looked side to side. "I guess... since

nobody wants you...idiot...don't thank me..." was all that stammered out of Sasuke's mouth but

had not been heard since Kakashi had interrupted him long ago. "I guess you'll be sleeping at

my house then since I know a war would start out between you and Sasuke, and heaven forbid

this whole town burn to the ground while I'm still here." Naruto's jaw dropped. ' I'm gonna live

with a pervert for, god only knows, how many days?!' Naruto screamed out into his thoughts.

Suddenly a small but still noticeable presence surfaced it's own good thoughts into his head. '

Never judge a book by its cover.' It told him in a kind sweet voice. ' Your right, I shouldn't

judge people by appearances.' Naruto apologized to his good side. Then took in a long breath

taking view of his new, soon to be, roommate. The last breath-taking image he saw of Kakashi

before shacking up with him was of him reading make out paradise while scratching his butt.

**_To be continued...?  
_**  
HELLO, HELLO! Well, how was that so far? Was it good, stupid, crap that no one in their right minds would ever want to read and since they just did read it they have been left with a mental scar? YOU DECIDE! By reviewing of course! Oh, and if this story is worthy of even getting reviews then I'll just let ya'll know that you all are free to vote on who Naruto should pair up with at the end. But, it won't matter since I am the creator after all. And what I says goes! On paper. MUHAHAHAHA! You will have to threaten me if you want your pairing in this story! 


	2. Surviving the Night

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hello, hello! (Waves furiously at audience) Thanks for all the reviews! Now I know I'm loved. (Someone throws an apple at Brandi's head, which hits right on target) Then again... maybe I'm not loved. Oh by the way, I cannot be affected by the dreaded voodoo doll!!! As an author I must remember rabid readers will take my life if I'm not careful so of course I'm immune to the most common of threats! (Begins to madly laugh then falls into a toilet) Heh heh... Yeah, I'm immune to such trivial things... ( The toilet flushes and Brandi is sucked in)  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I claim I don't own Naruto  
  
Naruto had arrived at Kakashi's house carrying his luggage as if it only weighed as much as a

piece of paper. Well the theory behind that was because his entire luggage was a piece of paper.

It was a torn up and gnarled looking black piece of laminated paper. Which half had melted on

to Naruto's arm leaving a few burn marks, which caused Kakashi to have to bandage that

wound up. Naruto sat on Kakashi's filthy little couch that appeared to be a love seat. Bread

crumbs where toppled among its cushions while gum wrappers, with chewed gum wrapped

inside, and other sticky objects had collected themselves on the arm rests. Kakashi was

somewhere in his own bedroom searching for the bandages he would need to wrap up Naruto's

arm and anything else that would help add pain to the little ninja's wounds. "Hey sensei! What's

with the love seat? Thinking of scoring some hot babes?" Naruto called out to his teacher.

Naruto heard a clunk from the other room followed by a curse and then saw his teacher's head

peering at him from around the bedroom door. "Yeah... I just might find one lying around here

somewhere you know? Who knows, one could be sitting on my couch at this very moment."

Kakashi said casually and Naruto kind of got a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. You know

the feeling, the kind you get when you accidentally run into the bathroom and find someone

already on the toilet. Kakashi came out holding some bandages and, to Naruto's dismay, some

cold cream. "Two for one bargain, guess what? I found some cold cream! Aren't you just the

luckiest?" Kakashi asked with a hint of a smile behind his mask. What the hell, Naruto knew the

guy was having the time of his life torturing his current student. "I don't need that stuff!" Naruto

said defiantly while backing to the other side of the couch hiding his burnt arm behind himself.

"Come on now." Kakashi said advancing towards the golden haired ninja with a crazy glint in his

eyes. Or just a crazy glint in one of his eyes since Naruto couldn't gaze upon the sharigan eye.

The white haired shinobi bent over Naruto way to close for comfort. "Give me your arm or I'll

pull it straight of the socket that holds it in place." Kakashi commented dangerously while

Naruto gulped in fear. Naruto slowly released his arm and he could have sworn he saw a smile

under the older ninja's mask but still with that look of determination in his eye. Kakashi grabbed

his arm delicately and raised it to meet his eye level. Naruto did not like the way this was going.

For some reason Naruto got the impression that Kakashi had another motif in mind. "Now hold

still and this wont hurt...much." Kakashi covered the cream over his arm as fast as possible then

quickly bandaged it so fast it was over in the next second. All you had to do was blink at it was

finished. "Better?" he asked, certain of his handy work. "Yeah except, that hurt like hell!"

Naruto roared at the ninja who had suddenly disappeared into thin air as a pillow came

slamming at his face. "Touchy, touchy." Kakashi waved a finger at the growling boy. Naruto

looked at his red tinted arm, then he traced a finger down the bandages like a snake coiling

around his arm. "Now you have a temporary autograph from me and a great fashion since like

Rock Lee!" he announced in triumph that didn't really ring a happy note in Naruto's ears. "You

die now!" Naruto screamed and ran at him like a rabid beast but as soon as he made his way to

him the teacher had used his jutsu to vanish into the next room. Naruto growled and walked

back to the couch. "Hey, where am I sleeping?" Silence. "You don't know?" came the answer."

A bed I hope." Naruto seemed to be threatening more than stating. "hah hah...funny." Kakashi

laughed in his room, which had a faint glow of light coming from it. "IM NOT SLEEPING ON

A COUCH!" Naruto yelled. "You're a ninja, deal with it." Silence yet again filled the living

room wince Naruto had been in. "Naruto?" The man asked from his room and heard no reply.

"Don't make me get up and go look for you." Came his deadly threat. "Ugh, so lazy." Came

Kakashi's voice again. "Screw you." Kakashi called out. "Naruto...? Your still here right?"

Neither a breath nor a pin drop was heard under the loud thudding of the teacher's heart. The

beating grew louder, and louder, and louder... "Oh wait. That's not my heart beat." Kakashi just

realized before it was to late and an inhuman like creature flung itself out of the darkness. It

landed on the bed with large yellow glowing eyes and emitted a hiss from its lips that sounded

something like... "Give me the bed!" " AHHHHH!" Kakashi screamed as Naruto's teeth sunk

into his arm and to his dismay Naruto wouldn't let go. "Bad puppy!" Kakashi screamed as he

beat the boy over the head with his fist. Sometime in the night Sasuke had fallen into a peaceful

slumber. That was, until a loud knock was heard at the front door. Sasuke just mumbled a curse

then rolled over half awake. But the knock persisted with a bang at the door and a chime of the

bells. " Shut up!" Sasuke yelled at his visitor. Everything grew silent and Sasuke drifted back

into his sleep. Then, out of nowhere, a series of knocks and chimes rang through the black

haired boys brain leaving him nearly deaf. Sasuke got up from his bed and charged down the

stairs to the front door. Kakashi heard a series of locks being undone then saw the door open a

wee crack. "Uh, hey Sasuke? You know, I was kind of wondering if you would take care of

Naruto for a while. Since he and I aren't working out that well together." Sasuke flung the door

open expecting to see a golden haired god by the white haired one's side, but instead found a

boy on his shoulder squirming in all directions with his feet and hands bound together. "Sasuke?"

he heard come from a familiar pair of lips. "OI! This bastard won't share his bed!" Naruto

screamed uncanny like. "So you're dumping him off at my house?" Sasuke asked with a raise of

his brow. "Well, dumping is kind of a harsh word to use. I was thinking more around the lines of

leaving him at you're house." Kakashi suggested. "Same difference." Sasuke retorted as

Kakashi untied the rabid Naruto whom quickly leaped away from the teacher and behind

Sasuke for safety. "You be a good boy, you here?" Kakashi called out as he walked away

waving. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the shinobi. After Sasuke had closed the door behind

himself then turned back around half expecting to see the boy wandering around the house but

nearly had a heart attack when he found Naruto just standing there staring. "WHAT?!" Sasuke

asked a little to freaked out like. Naruto lifted his arm out to Sasuke and the black haired teen

looked uncertain of how to react. Naruto then lifted his other arm and pointed at the bandages.

"He used cold cream on me Sasuke! Cold cream!" The boy wined. "Do you know how much

that burned!" he cried out to the other boy. Sasuke looked awkward for a moment, as he had

mistaken the gesture for something else. " Whatever." Sasuke said toneless and shrugged his

shoulders to add effects to his could-care-less attitude. "Just don't wake me up okay?" Sasuke

seemingly hissed. "Hey don't worry, I won't disturb the princess's beauty slumber." Naruto

teased ignorantly as he always did. Sasuke gritted his teeth at the sudden challenge that had

occurred just now between the two for a word fight. "Better to be titled princess than peasant."

Sasuke calmly purred not wanting to loose the blonde boy's attention. Blue eyes fixed with his

brown eyes and so began the war. Sasuke smirked and Naruto frowned. "You can't even

handle a conversation let alone start one!" Naruto yelled. "I'm at least offered a conversation

unlike you." Sasuke shot back. Naruto growled and bit his lower lip trying to find something that

would help him out of his usual and most miserable defeat. "Well, I bet I could win Sakura over

in 5 days tops!" Naruto let out in desperation and Sasuke's lips widened into a large grin and

without thinking..." You're on." Sasuke let out. "But if I win..." Sasuke began. "You have to go

out with a date of my choice." Sasuke spoke in a whisper barely hearing wise. Naruto became a

little frightened at the thought of Sasuke choosing a date for him. "But if I win you have to stay

away from Sakura on a 0.5 mile radius!" Naruto quickly added in his reward. "Not like that will

ever happen." Sasuke chuckled aloud. ' This will be entertaining to watch.' Sasuke thought to

himself amused as Naruto chugged up the stairs apparently steaming in anger as Sasuke bowed

to him lightly as if mocking his very existence. When both where in separate rooms Sasuke soon

found he couldn't sleep. He found himself thinking uncontrollably about the strange bet he and

Naruto made. ' oh shit, what if he does win Sakura over?!' Sasuke thought in frustration. ' No,

no. Naruto may be cute but he sure isn't the brightest crayon in the box. Sakura would never fall

for him.' Sasuke found himself laughing at nothing. ' Well, I won't let Sakura fall for him even if

it means a restraining order.' Sasuke decided and then began to plot away until he fell

asleep. Naruto on the other hand was trembling in fear from the mistake he just realized. The

mistake he had made in making the bet. He had carved his own doom.

**_To be continued...?_**  
  
Hello, hello! How was that? I think it could have been a load lot better but I tried making it slower paced. Sorry if the last chapter was very fast but I had a lot of good thoughts at once and was in one of those limited time creativity spouts. Guess it's gone... sniffle... Oh wells! I also am trying to figure out what in the name is a beta tester since someone mentioned that in the reviews I got and am trying to make the story easier to read. BUT MY COMPUTOR IS CRAP AND DOES NOT WANT ME TO HAVE ANYTHING EASY!!!!! Welp, fin for now! .


	3. What Goes Around Comes Around

**Author's note:** Hello, hello! It's me again! (Someone in audience throws rock at Brandi's head) Hah hah, it's nice to see I still have readers after such a long pause in the story! (Sasuke runs up and kicks Brandi in stomach) …Like… I…. was saying…. Great…times… all of it…. (Falls over)

Naruto was lying awake the very next morning. Sure it wasn't normal for Naruto to wake up early, but today was the start of a new day. THE DAY. It was the official starting day of his bet with Sasuke. Erm… if you have a hazy memory on the subject then let's review shall we?

_Naruto's flashback: _

(Sasuke has thick German accent)

Sasuke: Hah hah! I bet you I can win Sakura over in 5 days or less, hah hah!

Naruto: Oh no you don't! I would never let my beloved Sakura-chan go out with some sleazy Asian man with a thick German accent such as yourself! Wait a second… I'm an Asian man! Oh woe is me!

Sasuke: We will see… in due time.

(End Naruto's flashback)

(End Sasuke having thick German man accent)

Naruto leaned over and looked at the flashing digital clock next to his bed. ' I can't believe I'm even conscious at such an hour. I just can't sleep knowing of my mistake.' Back in Naruto's house beyond the rubbish inside what was once a refrigerator. Everything was cinder… everything except one brilliant shining wrapper. Let me describe this piece of tinfoil brought from heaven's gates. It was mainly white with a little bit of blue mixed in, and sketch of a polar bear in the middle. " Oh what I'd do for a Klondike Bar!" Screamed the spontaneous Naruto.

Suddenly Sasuke opened the door to Naruto's semi-permanent room. " What would you do for a Klondike bar?" He asked sort of confused. " Oh I'd do anything! I'd even…" 'Kiss you.' Thought Sasuke, who was already leaning forward. Naruto paused and starred at Sasuke. What was this sudden building of feelings? Was it…? Hate? Naruto squinted.

" I'd kill you." Naruto spat with a serious face and Sasuke seemingly deflated with a whoopie cushion noise.

" But like that'd ever happen!" Naruto laughed good-naturedly. " So when's breakfast?" Sasuke didn't answer.

" Sasuke?" Naruto asked again but the poor raven-haired boy really had deflated. He was lying in a puddle on the ground. Naruto grabbed a curtain rode (Closest thing to a stick in the room) and poked Sasuke.

_Meanwhile! _

(In black and white with scratchy film)

Neji decided he was finally going home, back to his homelands in ol' California. Neji had been preparing for this day countless times. Finally his dreams were being realized and brought to the surface of the real world! He bit his lower lip nervously. ' Ma and Pa are gonna be so happy when they see me. I can't wait much longer' he whispered in his mind.

" Everyone waiting to board train station 4 may now begin to load the cart!" An older man with a thick graying mustache announced from one of the ticket booths. Neji stood up from one of the benches cleverly placed in front of train station 4. 'The place is crowded. It only makes my return that much more dramatic.' He paused.

' Little Marie Lue will be so delighted!' Tears formed in the young boys eyes as he thought of his younger sister. Why after all, her birthday was tomorrow! What better of a birthday surprise than to have your long lost brother come home?

" The next train coming round to station 4 will be tomorrow at 11pm! Station's closed!" The same man from behind the ticket booth earlier announced. " What!" Neji announced. " I missed my train! Sir! I missed my train!" " Go home kid!" The man yelled from behind that same ticket booth and slid the tiny door shut. " I demand a refund!"

Silence. Then a… " Never! I've never given a refund! Never! And it sickens me to think that I would!" He shot back from behind a sealed ticket window. ' One day…' Neji thought infuriated.

The film that is currently reeling suddenly rips and the short 'meanwhile' comes to an end.

(End black and white with scratchy film 'meanwhile')

Are you wondering what that was about? Then let me explain. Well you see… (Opens mouth)

…..

(Shuts mouth) And so the story moves forward.

Naruto munched silently on a bowl of corn flakes. Sasuke glanced at the boy from across the kitchen munching angrily on cereal. " Do you want some blueberries with that? I have plenty." Sasuke held out a carton of blueberries to the blonde. " No thank you!" Naruto bitterly stated. " I don't want your contaminated berries! Not in this life time anyway!" Sasuke cocked a brow. " Then let go of the carton dobe." Sasuke said while starring at Naruto's hand, which was latched onto the other side. Naruto smiled nervously until Sasuke finally yanked it out of Naruto's paws and walked to the other side of the kitchen. Sasuke finally sat down at the table, directly across from Naruto. Then glared. Then looked at his food…and smiled. " Why don't I get waffles?" Naruto asked awe stricken. Sasuke can cook. Sasuke pointed at Naruto with a questioning look on his face and in return Naruto smiled a nodded back. " Because your not submissive enough." He flat out stated. ' Grrr… him and his homemade waffles, with tiny strawberry slices on top. And that tiny glass of orange juice to his side… No, no! I won't give in! Not to him!' " Fine! Keep your dainty waffles! See if I care!" Naruto excused himself and began to power walk out of the kitchen when he heard the first bite.

" Mmm… banana flavored." Naruto then began to cry. " Naruto wants bananas too!" He cried in anguish towards Sasuke's form. Surprisingly enough, Sasuke smiled. He then began to chuckle a little. Naruto felt a blush creep up on his face; it was kind of embarrassing to be whining like that to Sasuke. Suddenly Sasuke began banging his fist on the table in fits of hysterical laughter. Naruto then grew a terrified look on his face and began to back away. " But seriously." Sasuke said with a stern face as if none of that had ever taken place to begin with. " If you want banana waffles, why didn't you say so?" Naruto began to beam. " Oh Sasuke you're the greatest! I take back everything I've ever said about-!" " But you can only eat them if I feed them to you." The sound of shattering glass then takes place. " If you what!" Sasuke smirked. " You heard me stupid." Sasuke, sitting in his seat leaned out a fork towards the boy, gesturing him to eat from it. " Don't call me stupid…" Naruto growled. Naruto wanted those waffles… but then again… " Sasuke… I don't…." " Oh, so you don't want my homemade waffles? Okay then." Sasuke lifted the fork towards his mouth till a horrible shriek stopped him. He then looked down annoyed at Naruto for making such a sound. " What do YOU want?" He asked in an abandoning tone. " I just wanted the bananas Sasuke! Is that too much of me to ask!" " Well then you should have accepted my offer." He stated and took a bite as Naruto winced in pain. " Please Sasuke! Please, please!" Suddenly a fork was extended. " Shall we try this again dobe?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Naruto looked at the golden piece of banana waffle in front of his mouth. He hungered. Naruto opened his mouth and with a chomp…the waffle piece was gone. But so was the fork, and the entire plate with the waffle for that matter. And Sasuke too. He was busy chasing a running Naruto up the stairs who just happened to have a plate in his hand and fork in his mouth."MMMFFF!" Naruto screamed.  
" DIE!" Sasuke replied.

_Much Later._

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. " Hello?" A young and pretty girl answered the door of a house. " Sasuke!" She squealed at the recognized face. Sasuke winced. " Um… hi." He said in return to the squeal, which means, " I love you, will you marry me?" In Sakuranese. " Of course I will!" She screamed and Sasuke looked relieved. " Well here you go then." Sasuke stated and walked away. Which means " Then follow me… to my hotel, in Mexico." In Sakuranese. " Anything for you Sasuke!" Sakura shouted but then suddenly met face to face with her doorframe. She looked confused at first. Then she replayed that conversation in her mind. " Will you take Naruto off my hands for a bit?" " Of course I will!" Stop. Rewind. Play. " Of course I will!" Sakura stood rigid. Then turned around slowly meeting face to face with a smiling Naruto. " Hi Sakura-chan!" He greeted, over flowing with joy. " Noooooo!" She greeted, over flowing with terror.

_To be continued…?_

**Note:** I finally updated! Are you finally happy? (Stares angrily) I've currently been busy building Kyuubi fursuit for Houston con. Weee! Foxy foxy! (squeals) Now how do you oven bake clay again? XD


End file.
